Love from Downfield forest
by Tandilien
Summary: A story about how Legolas got in love with a girl that was more than just an elf...
1. The lost princess

I don't own anything in this story except: the plot. The names that are used in J.R.R. Tolkien's book are just used here so I can make some story out of them.  
But the Downfield forest belongs to me(and only me, hahahahahahah)  
I'll tell you some more about Tandilien, the one that stole Legolas's heart.  
She was born in the Downfield forest. Her mother died at her birth so she never knew her mother. But she still had the father, who was the king (or the lord) of the Downfield forest and everything that was in it. Tandilien was taught by the best teachers DF (Downfield forest) could provide. And she was the best student. Her father was very much known all over the Middle-Earth. He was the one that could control the dragons. So the forest was protected not only by elven guards but also by great dragons. She also had an uncle that was very nice to her, and when her father died he took over his position. Tandilien left the forest, but was still the true princess of the forest. And she had another speciality in her life, but I won't tell you that here. Read the story and you shall see what it is.  
  
Enjoy reading the story!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Love from Downfield forest  
by Tandilien (Katarina)  
The lost princess   
It was a lovely summer day in Mirkwood. One of the most beautiful days ever. The sun was shining through the high trees on the road and on that road one of king's Thranduil's sons, Legolas was walking.   
  
Legolas was the most beautiful elf ever seen in Middle Earth. Every girl-elf wanted him, but he didn't care about them. He liked the life as it was. His true love were trees and nature.  
Every day he came out of his lovely home in Northern Mirkwood and went into the forest. He returned home late at the night or he was gone for a week or a month. His father new that he would always come back home.  
  
Legolas was walking through the forest, his long blonde hair shone in the sunlight as the brightest gold and his blue eyes were as two wonderful blue jewels. He was carefree. But suddenly his ears caught a strange noise in the distance. Someone or something was in the forest. Legolas prepared his bow and arrow, but in a few minutes he saw an elf. He jumped on a tree and waited. The elf came under the tree Legolas was on and there the elf stopped for a rest. Just then Legolas noticed it was a she-elf. She was prettier than any she-elf Legolas had seen in his life. Her long golden hair was like silk and her face was like his, smooth and tender. And she had green-blue eyes. He had never seen that kind of a colour in elves' eyes. She was just something special.   
Legolas jumped off the tree in front of her. She screamed and hid behind a tree.  
  
"Don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you," said Legolas.  
"Wh- who are you?" she asked still scared of him.  
  
Legolas stepped towards her and said: "I'm Legolas Greenleaf, prince of Mirkwood, son of king Thranduil. And who are you?"  
She stepped from behind the tree and looked into Legolas and said: "I'm Tandilien Andloth, princess of Downfield forest, daughter of king Airecrabanion Andloth and queen Nilyuldawen Andloth."  
  
When Legolas heard the names of her parents he just stood there. He couldn't believe his ears and eyes. Was that really her? The daughter of one of the highest elfs in the Middle Earth, who was killed in the war for the Ring.  
  
"Is something wrong, prince Greenleaf?" she asked very frightened.  
"No my dear elf. I just can't believe that you are still alive. Everybody thinks you're dead," said Legolas. "What brings you to these lands?"  
"I'm looking for king Thranduil. I must speak with him."  
"Well, I'll take you to him if you don't mind riding together with me on my horse?"  
"Of course not. I would be happy to ride with you," she smiled.  
  
Legolas called his horse. They both mounted the horse and were off to king Thranduil. Legolas was feeling very strange and had missed the turn a lot of times. Tandilien didn't mind if Legolas missed the turn, she loved riding with him. But in the end they finally came to the main gates.  
  
"Who goes there?" asked the elf-guard.  
"It's me Elenithil," said Legolas, "and this is Tandilien Andloth. She wishes to see my father."  
"Lady Tandilien? Is it true? It can't be, but it is. You are still alive. I'm so happy," said Elenithil and kissed Tandilien's hand.  
"Just open the door!" said Legolas and looked at the guard as he was an orc and not an elf.   
The guard slowly opened the door and bowed to them.  
Legolas unmounted the horse first. Then he helped Tandilien to get off the horse too. Legolas didn't let Tandilien's hand go until they were interrupted by Thoriel, Legolas' oldest brother.  
"Well, look who came home. My little brother and he brought a girl with him," he said and smiled.  
"Oh, be quiet. I'm taking lady Tandilien to the father. She wishes to speak with him. And if you don't mind we are in the hurry," said Legolas and quickly, still holding Tandilien's hand, walked away from his annoying brother.   
They were almost at the throne and another brother came: "Well, Legolas, who's the girl?"  
They stopped and he introduced her to his brother: "This is lady Tandilien. But we are in a hurry, so please don't bother us."  
Legolas opened the door to the throne room and let Tandilien in. He was just behind her and closed the door behind him. He didn't wish to hear another word from his brothers.  
"Hello my son, what brings you back so early? And who is that charming elf that came with you?" the king asked.  
Tandilien blushed and looked in to the ground.  
  
"Father, this is Tandilien, princess of Downfield forest. She wishes to speak with you," Legolas told his father and smiled at Tandilien as she was still looking at the ground.  
"Is that true? Are you really her? I haven't seen you for ages. I last saw you when you were just a baby," king Thranduil couldn't believe his eyes. "And you have grown into a lovely lady."  
Tandilien again looked down. She was blushing.  
"Father, you saw her before and you never told me?!" Legolas said. "Of course, I heard about her and I even saw her father, but everybody was saying that the daughter of king Airecrabanion ran away, when she heard that her father died."  
  
Tandilien started to cry. Legolas took her in his arms and soothed her: "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."  
"It's all right. I'm overreacting," said Tandilien and wiped her tears.  
"You wished to talk with me, didn't you?" asked king Thranduil.  
"Yes I did," she whispered to king Thranduil and looked at Legolas. "Alone if it's possible?"  
"Of course," said king Thranduil and looked at Legolas.  
  
Legolas knew what that look meant. He turned around and left the room. He closed the door and told the guard that the king didn't want to be disturbed. The guard obeyed Legolas and stood up in front of the door.  
  
Legolas sat down in the garden and was thinking about Tandilien's father. 'How could the king die? He was unbeatable,' Legolas thought. And when he was hurt he couldn't help him, because he was fighting orcs and didn't see him fall. But when he found out what had happened he couldn't forgive himself. That was the most horrible day he could remember. He knew that he had a daughter, but he didn't know that she is so beautiful.   
  
The hours passed and king Thraundil and lady Tandilien were still talking.  
  
"What are they doing in there for so long?" Legolas wanted to know.  
"They'll come out. Don't be so impatient," said Thoriel.  
"Yes I know, just there is something about her…" Legolas said and stopped.  
"Hey, you four! Come here and look at our brother. I think he's finally fallen in love," said Thoriel and looked at others who were approaching.  
When Legolas heard that he jumped up and started to yell at his all five brothers: "No I'm not!!!"  
But just then someone said: "What is all that yelling about?"  
It was king Thranduil and behind him was Tandilien.  
  
"Legolas started yelling at us, because Thoriel said that he was in love," explained Gildalas (another brother of Legolas).  
"Oh," king Thranduil laughed with them, except Tandilien and Legolas. "Now, now Legolas. Nothing's wrong if you are in love."  
"But I'm not!!" said Legolas and ran away.  
"I'm sorry about him. He doesn't stand that kind of a joke," king said to Tandilien as they were walking to the house where Tandilien would sleep. "His brothers all have girlfriends and only he doesn't and that's a little hard for him."  
"But why doesn't he have any of the girl? He is the most beautiful elf I've ever seen. I'm sure all the girls here want him," said Tandilien.  
"You're right my dear. They do want him, but I think he has got heart only for one. One he has dreamt about all his life. Look here we are. If you need anything, just name it," said Thranduil and looked at Tandilien.  
"Just a little rest, nothing else, thank you," said Tandilien very tired and walked into the lovely little house, where she'd be staying for a few days or years. 


	2. Linaelote en’ Mirkwood

Linaelote en' Mirkwood (lake flower of Mirkwood)  
  
Legolas was still running and didn't stop until he came to the lake. There he jumped in with all his clothes on. The water was cool and refreshing. He really cooled himself down. He lay on surface of the lake thinking about Tandilien and what to give her for apologise, because he made her cry. He had swum to waterfall and hid behind it, because his brothers were coming and were calling for him. He didn't want to be disturbed, so he hid himself.   
They were calling him for at least half an hour, but they finally gave up and left. He came out behind the waterfall and dived in to the lake. There he saw a beautiful flower called Linaelote en' Mirkwood. It only bloomed once in a 1000 years. And it had some meaning in Mirkwood.  
  
If the girl got that flower from a boy it meant that he has a heart only for her and for no one else. But if the girl refused the flower a curse was sent on her by that flower.  
  
And that worried Legolas, what if she refuses to take it, what if she turns him down. But he took all his courage and picked up the flower from lake ground. He then swam with the flower in his hand to the surface of the lake.   
He got out of the water and dried himself on the sun. In a few minutes he was dry and on his way to Tandilien's little house in the end of the eastern park. He never went that way, because in the eastern park all the girls of Mirkwood who weren't married yet lived. And he didn't like to go there, because all the girls then walked to him and begged him to marry them or were just annoying him with all the love poems and flowers they picked up for him. But today he had no choice. He had to give this flower to Tandilien.  
He was in the front gate to eastern park, he slowly stepped in and looked around. There was no sight of the girls yet. But when he was in the middle of the park all the girls came. And when they saw the flower they held their breath. None of the girls knew which one of them will be the lucky one.  
But Legolas didn't look at any girl. He was just walking straight to Tandilien's house. All the girls followed him to where he was going. None of the girls knew that Tandilien was in there. And when Legolas stopped and knocked on the door, the girls were very impatient. They wished to know who'd open the door of the little house.  
  
"Who is it?" asked the voice which sounded to Legolas's ears like thousand angels singing.  
"It's me Tandilien, Legolas," said Legolas in return. "May I come in?"  
"Yes please, do come in, it's open. I'll be there in a minute," said Tandilien from her bedroom.  
  
Legolas stepped inside and closed the door, he didn't want any girl to see inside Tandilien's little house. He really didn't like those girls. He looked around a little. Through the balcony the lovely sunset could be seen and on the balcony was a table and a chair. And on that table there were some papers and a pencil. He slowly walked to the table and took one of the papers in his hand, he saw a beautiful drawing of a dragon, which was saving the elfs from a horrible monster. But that dragon was not a normal dragon like every other dragon he saw. This dragon had green-blue eyes and had a necklace with a little dragon on it.   
Legolas didn't understand why Tandilien drew dragons that were saving men and elves.  
  
"I see you like my drawings, Legolas," said Tandilien and looked over his shoulder.   
"Well, yes. I haven't seen anyone who would draw dragons like this," said Legolas in return. "And I'm sorry that I have touched your pictures without permission."  
"It's ok. No one saw them before you. I'm really happy that you like them. And what brought you to this place?" asked Tandilien.  
"Well I came to apologise and to give you this," said Legolas and handed Tandilien the flower that was in his hand.  
"Oh, Legolas it's wonderful. Where did you get it?" asked Tandilien and kissed Legolas on the cheek.  
Legolas smiled and took the flower from Tandilien and put it into her beautiful long golden hair.  
"It doesn't matter where I got it. It only matters that you like it," said Legolas. "And may I escort you to dinner?"  
"Of course, prince Legolas," said Tandilien and opened the door.  
  
They were walking together along the eastern park. All the girls cried because Legolas didn't choose them and when they saw the Linaelote en' Mirkwood in her hair they ran in to their houses and closed the doors.  
  
When they were at the end of the eastern park Tandilien asked: "Why were all the girls crying when we past them?"  
"That's a long story. We really don't have time. Maybe my father could tell you this story one day. If you want to know it," said Legolas and walked with Tandilien beside him towards the room where the feast was being set.  
  
They came to the room in 15 minutes and then the guard bowed to them and stared in Tandilien's flower. Because of that he forgot to open the door.  
"Well, may we go in, Lingwere?"  
"Oh, yes of course, I'm sorry prince Legolas," said the guard and opened the door.  
  
They walked in and all the music stopped and all the heads turned in the direction of the main door. Legolas was really charming but everybody stared in Tandilien's flower. All knew what the flower meant except Tandilien.   
  
"Well, where's the music? And why is everything so quiet here. I don't like the feast to be like that," said king Thranduil. And music started to play again and all the guests were talking to one another.   
"That's better, isn't it," said king Thranduil and smiled to Tandilien and Legolas. "Who gave you the Linaelote en' Mirkwood my dear?"  
"Why, Legolas did and it's wonderful," answered Tandilien and looked at Legolas.   
  
When Legolas heard that Tandilien told his father that he gave her that flower he looked away, so no one could see him blush. But his father knew why Legolas had looked away and he smiled at him.  
  
"Why Legolas, you finally found someone you care about, haven't you?" said king Thranduil. "And my dear may I ask you for a dance? This is my favourite song."  
"Of course your majesty, but I can't dance well," said Tandilien.  
"Don't worry, I'll teach you," king Thranduil bowed to Tandilien and took her hand.  
King and Tandilien walked to the dancing floor and started to dance. They were dancing beautifully. And soon more couples joined them in the dance. Legolas just looked at Tandilien how wonderfully she danced. And when the song was over he stood up and walked towards Tandilien.  
He bowed to her and said: "May I have this dance with you, lady Tandilien?"  
"Legolas, I would love to dance with you, this music is just so wonderful."  
  
Legolas took her hand in his and he put the other hand around her waist. The song started and Legolas made the first step. Then another and another. They were dancing like two wonderful angels. No one danced, they just stood and looked at them. Tandilien put her head on his chest and closed her eyes. Legolas's heart started to beat faster and faster, so happy he was. When the song stopped Tandilien collapsed in his hands.  
"What the…" said king Thranduil and smiled at Legolas. "I think you really are a heart breaker Legolas."  
"But I…" Legolas couldn't say more. He just couldn't let her go. He slowly walked out of the room and was on his way to her little house.   
When he came to her house he put her on the bed in her bedroom and then she woke up.  
"Where am I? What happened?" she said with a weary voice.  
"You collapsed in my hands at the end of the dance," said Legolas and gave her a little smile.  
"I'm sorry about that. I just couldn't help myself. Everything was so magical and wonderful. I think it was too much for me. I haven't felt like that before. I hope you'll forgive me," she said and sat up at the end of her bed and started to cry.  
"It's ok. Nothing's wrong. Please don't cry," said Legolas and sat beside her. He took her in his hands and calmed her down. She soon fell asleep in his arms and he slowly laid her down on her bed and covered her up.  
He left the house and was on his way to his one room. That night he couldn't sleep. He lay in his bed and looked in the ceiling. He was thinking about that dance. 'Why had that happened? Am I really a heart-breaker as my father said' Legolas thought. But just then he remembered that he must go to Rivendell in the morning. He quickly got up and prepared his bow and arrows. He'll leave early in the morning. Then he lay on his bed again and soon fell asleep. 


	3. Sixday journey to Rivendell

Six-day journey to Rivendell  
  
The morning came and Legolas was up. He had already dressed and was on his way to the main gate, when someone called his name.  
"Legolas, wait," said the lovely voice.  
Legolas turned and saw Tandilien running towards him in the travelling clothes. And on her back were her two sabres she had with her on the day he found her.  
"I'm coming with you to Rivendell. I have never been there before. Please take me with you."  
"Ok you can come with me, but how did you know where I am going?" Legolas couldn't believe his ears.  
"Well your father told me that you were invited to the party. And the elfs of Lothlórien and men from Gondor are invited also. I really wish to meet them," she said and looked into Legolas's blue eyes.  
"Yes that's true. Well, choose the horse and we will be off to Rivendell. It's going to be a ten-day journey," said Legolas and mounted the horse.  
"I'll choose Luinarrna (bluestorm) if you don't mind," said Tandilien and walked toward the horse.  
"No, not that one. He'll hurt you!" shouted Legolas. But when he saw Tandilien mount him he couldn't believe his eyes. "No one could ever go near him. But now you just got to him and mounted him. You are really amazing."  
"Why thank you. He really is a nice horse and beautiful too. I hope he won't mind that I'm riding him," said Tandilien and gave Legolas a smile. "So let us go to Rivendell. I can't wait to meet all the elves."  
  
They were off. Tandilien was as fast as Legolas, they were riding until darkness fell on the forest. And then they rested. The horses were really tired and hungry. Tandilien gave them water and the grass wasn't so hard to find. Legolas started the fire and made a little dinner. They both ate. And after dinner Tandilien fell fast asleep. Legolas just sat there and looked at the fire and Tandilien.  
Morning came and he made breakfast for both.   
"Tandilien, wake up. Breakfast is ready," he called and Tandilien woke up.  
"Mmmm, it's delicious. What is it?" Tandilien wanted to know.  
"Well some blueberries, strawberries and crushed nuts and something we elves make," Legolas told Tandilien and he started to eat too.  
"You are such a good cook. I wish I could cook as well as you do," Tandilien said and put her last drop of breakfast in her mouth.  
  
After the breakfast they were off again riding through the forest of Mirkwood. The darkness came fast and they were out of the Mirkwood at last. They made a camp near the river so the horses could drink and them as well.  
That night Legolas slept and Tandilien took care after the fire and him. And in the morning she made breakfast for both of them. It was as good as Legolases breakfast, but she made the breakfast from fish she caught in the river. They were off again and they were riding toward Misty Mountains.   
The third day past and they were under the Misty Mountains. They camped but this night no one slept. They both knew that in these mountains goblins lived. They were on the guard all night. But in the morning they didn't eat. They just rode up the Misty Mountains. The dark came and they had to find shelter to get some rest for their horses and them. But suddenly they heard a scream in the distance. Legolas took his bow and arrow and Tandilien took her sabres. They slowly approached the scream and they saw a half-elf girl and around her 30 goblins. Legolas fired the first arrow and hit the goblin. Goblin fell, then Legolas took and fired another one and then another and so on. Goblins spotted them and ran towards Legolas and Tandilien.   
Tandilien was pretty good with her sabres, if you looked at her you could say that she was dancing and not fighting. Legolas and Tandilien killed all the goblins and then the half-elf girl came to them and said: "Thank you. I was out of arrows."  
But when she spoke Legolas looked at her: "Cousin? Artilien? What are you doing here?"  
"Well lord Elrond sent me to get you, because he thought you'd forget to come. And who is she?" she asked.  
"I'm Tandilien Andloth, princess of Downfield forest," Tandilien said and bowed to Artilien. "And who are you, my dear elf?"  
"Em… half-elf," Artilien correct Tandilien.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry, half-elf," Tandilien apologised.  
"I'm Artilien Etheriel, Legolas's cousin. And may I say you have great sabres," Artilien introduced herself.  
"Why thank you. Got them from my father king Airecrabanion Andloth. He was one of the greatest fighters. I think you heard of him. But he died a few years ago. He was killed in the war for the Ring," Tandilien told Artilien.  
"Hey you two, come here. I found a shelter for tonight," said Legolas from a cave.  
They all got in the cave. And of course they haven't forgotten all four horses. Artilien had two of them and the two horses from Legolas and Tandilien.  
Legolas was cleaning his arrows and Tandilien and Artilien were chatting together until they both fell asleep.  
  
The fifth morning came and they were off again. The road was more pleasant then on the previous nights. At the end off the day they were of the Misty Mountains and in a lovely forest. They camped there and Tandilien prepared a nice dinner for all. She caught two small rabbits, which were pretty good. At first no one wanted to eat them, but then they all ate and were pretty happy and not hungry any more. This night all fell asleep and in the morning Legolas and Artilien woke up alone. There was no sight of Tandilien.  
"Where could she be?" asked Artilien. "Do you think goblins got her?"  
"No, I would hear a scream and you too I suppose," said Legolas and still looked around for Tandilien.  
"TANDILIEN!!!!!!!!!!!!! Where are you?" Artilien called out for her. But there was no answer.  
"Oh, come on Tandilien, we are not playing!" Legolas was a little angry.  
"Do you think she would play with you, come on, she's not a little elf-girl. She's even older than me," said Artilien and rolled her eyes.  
"Or maybe she started without us?" Legolas said.  
"No her horse is still here, but wait her sabres are here too. She told me last night she would never live them behind," Artilien noticed. "She was kidnapped, but there is just one more thing."  
"What?" asked Legolas.  
"Have you noticed that we have been moved?" said Artilien.   
"What do you mean moved?" Legolas looked at his cousin as if she was a little weird.  
"Look –– yesterday we were under the Misty Mountains, in the forest, but today we are just a few hours from Rivendell," said Artilien and looked around.  
"You're right. But how could that happen if we were sleeping all night? Do you think Tandilien moved us? But she couldn't. The journey from there to here would take us around four days," said Legolas and again started to look for Tandilien.  
"Let us go to Rivendell and tell lord Elrond what happened and maybe he could help us find her," Artilien told Legolas and mounted her horse. Legolas did the same and he took Tandilien's horse with him. 


	4. Tandilien’s secret

Tandilien's secret  
  
When Legolas and Artilien walked through the gate of Rivendell they immediately called for lord Elrond.  
"Artilien, Legolas what are you doing here so early, you should be coming in four days' time?" said lord Elrond amazed.   
"Well we don't know either how we have came here so fast," said Artilien.  
"It's was like this lord Elrond. All three of us…" Legolas started but couldn't finish.  
"All three of you? But there are only two of you here," said lord Elrond.  
"Yes we know, I'm trying to explain," said Legolas and continued. "As I said, all three of us, Artilien, Tandilien, who is not here, and me were taking a night rest in the forest under Misty Mountains. And in the morning Artilien and I woke up a few hours from Rivendell, alone. There was no site of lady Tandilien. We called her, but there was no answer. So we came to you. I beg you, please –– help me find her."  
"If that's so, I think the Rivendell elves had already found her. She was hurt very badly. But I managed to heal her and she will be all right in the morning. Now please rest yourself. You look very tired," said lord Elrond and walked away.  
  
"I still don't understand how we could come to Rivendell so fast. And what happened to her?" Legolas was confused.  
"Well –––– I wish to know the same, cous," said Artilien.  
They both sat down under the tree and thought about what had happened. No one knew the answer. The hours passed and Artilien finally broke the silence.  
"Lego, do you think she saved us from goblins?"   
"Well maybe, but there is still the thing about how we got so quick to Rivendell," Legolas was still thinking. "Only if we flew we could get that far in such a short time. And don't call me Lego."  
"You know what, I dreamed that I'm flying last night," Artilien remembered.  
"Really? I had the same dream. But I dreamed that someone was carrying me and he was flying," said Legolas amazed. "Maybe we did fly!"  
"But who would be strong enough to carry us and the horses?" Artilien was puzzled. "Only the dragon is that strong. Even the great eagle is not that strong."  
"You're right, but if the dragon had moved us, as you say, why didn't he hurt us and he hurt only lady Tandilien," Legolas wondered.  
"Lego, cut that lady thing out. She is our friend." Artilien was annoyed by Legolas talking about Tandilien like that.  
"But she is a princess and until she doesn't let me know that I can call her only by the name I'll call her like that. And if you don't like it it's not my fault. And another thing, my name is not Lego," Legolas was angry at his cousin Artilien and so he stood up and walked away from her.  
Artilien just looked at him and rolled her eyes. She really knew her cousin, how annoying he can be. But Legolas didn't mind that.   
He was walking in the park alone, when he stopped under Tandilien's window. But he didn't know that. Just then Tandilien fell right in his arms.  
"What the…" Legolas couldn't believe his eyes; he caught Tandilien and sat down with her, still holding her in his arms.  
"Tandilien, what do you think you're doing?" said Legolas, but she didn't hear him. She was still unconscious. Someone wanted to kill her. That's for sure. He looked up and saw nothing but the flowers.  
Legolas stood up, with Tandilien in his hands and took her back to her room. When he came to the door of Tandilien's room lord Elrond and Artilien were there.  
"What do you think you're doing Legolas, taking lady Tandilien out of her bed, when she still isn't well?!" lord Elrond was furious.  
"Yes Legolas. Why did you do that?" Artilien asked her cousin.  
"But I didn't. I was under her window when she fell right into my arms. And I saw nothing but the flowers that are still there. And I think someone wants her dead," he replied.  
"Really? But no one could come to this room until tomorrow. I made them like that. No one could get in here. Not even me. Only if she leaves the room, the room could be opened before tomorrow," lord Elrond couldn't understand what had happened. "Now, Legolas put her on her bed and I'll send someone to guard her. She really needs to rest."  
Legolas put her on the bed and wanted to stay by her, but lord Elrond didn't let him. So he looked at her sleeping face. One of the guards came and sat beside her bed.  
All three of them left her and were walking away from the room.  
  
"Legolas, would you please meet me in the conference room? I'll be with you in a minute. I have to check something out," said lord Elrond and left Artilien and Legolas alone in the hall.  
"Well, I'm gonna go to the room and wait for lord Elrond to return," said Legolas and started to walk towards the conference room.  
"Hey, I'm going too," said Artilien and walked behind him.  
"No you're not. He didn't say anything to you, did he?"  
"So what! I'm going anyway," said Artilien and put her leg down.  
"No you're not," said Legolas and turned away.  
"Oh yes I am. And don't you turn your back on me," Artilien was angry.  
"Artilien, you're not going and that's final. You stay here or go somewhere I won't see you," said Legolas.  
"Legolas you should be nicer to your little cousin," said a lovely voice behind a corner. It was Arwen. "Let her go with you. I'm sure my father won't mind her."  
"Oh, hello Arwen. Haven't seen you there," said Artilien.  
"But lord Elrond asked me to meet him and not her," insisted Legolas.  
"So what, I can come too, if he doesn't want me there he'll say that to me," said Artilien and walked towards the conference room.  
"Fine," said Legolas. "That's all your fault, Arwen."  
Legolas walked away from Arwen who was smiling and he finally caught Artilien. They both waited for lord Elrond in the conference room. Artilien was sitting in the chair and Legolas stood on the other end of the room and stared through the window.  
  
"Now my dear elfs," said lord Elrond and walked through the door into the room and closed them behind him so no one could hear them.  
"Khm," said Artilien.  
"Oh sorry, and half-elf. I summoned you here to tell you about our sleeping lady and her history, which is not pleasant," lord Elrond started. "Please, sit down, Legolas; it's a pretty long story."  
"No thank you lord Elrond. I'll stand," said Legolas.  
"As you wish. So here it goes. As you both know, she is a princess of Downfield forest, a daughter of king Airecrabanion Andloth and queen Nilyuldawen Andloth. She doesn't have any of her parents alive. Her mother died at birth, they could only save Tandilien and not her mother. And her father fought in the war for the Ring and there he was slain. But his death was noble. He saved his brother there and a lot of other elves and men.   
"Like I said before, she never knew her mother. Her father meant her everything. She loved him with all her heart, but when she found out that her father had to go to the war she wanted to go with him. But he said no. He told her aunt to keep her in her house and told the guards not to let her go until he and his brother return from the war. She was very unhappy and didn't talk to anyone when her father left. One day she wanted to escape but the dragons brought her back.  
As you know, Downfield forest is protected not only by elfs but also by dragons," lord Elrond stopped for a moment.  
"Really? That forest is protected by dragons?" Artilien couldn't believe her ears.  
"Of course, don't you know that?" said Legolas a little rude to his cousin.  
"Now, now Legolas, she is only 90 years old. And you are almost 3000 years old," said lord Elrond and continued: "Now let me go on. The war was over and only her uncle came back. She wanted to know where her father was. Her Uncle told her that he'd come back in a few days. She waited and waited until her 150th birthday. On her birthday she got her father's necklace with a dragon on it and she found out that her father was slain in the war. She was very angry at her uncle because he lied to her. And because of that she left the forest and she promised to herself that she'd never return home. When she was leaving the forest every dragon started to sing the song to her in their own language. And only she could understand dragons, no one else, so no one knows what they sang to her.  
She lived in the wilderness for 66 years until now, she came to see king Thranduil, am I right Legolas?"  
"Yes, you're right lord Elrond," Legolas agreed with him.  
"Lord Elrond?" called Artilien.  
"Yes, what is it Artilien?" lord Elrond looked at her.  
"How do you know all that?" Artilien asked.  
"Well, her uncle and aunt were here 66 years ago and they pleaded me to find her and bring her back. But the rest, about meeting her with king Thranduil told me the lord of the eagles," smiled lord Elrond. "Now go, the dinner will be ready in a minute."  
  
Legolas and Artilien left the room and were on the way to dining room. They passed Tandilien's room. Legolas stopped in front of the door and opened them.  
"Legolas come on, we will be late for dinner," said Artilien and pulled Legolas's arm.  
"I just want to see if she's ok," said Legolas and stepped inside.  
When he saw what was in that room on the bed he couldn't believe his eyes.  
"Ai!! Sgiathatch!!!" said Legolas in Elvish. (Ai! A Dragon!!!)  
"What?" said Artilien and walked in the room. When she saw a dragon on the bed and not an elf she just screamed and ran for lord Elrond.  
Legolas slowly approached the dragon and the sleeping guard. He touched the dragon and felt that he's still alive. He looked in his closed eyes and saw something familiar to him. He saw those eyes before. But how could have he, he never saw a dragon so close before.  
  
"Legolas get away from it, maybe he's alive and he could kill you," said lord Elrond running towards the room.  
"No I won't. This is not dragon. It's Tandilien. It's her, I know. I can feel it," said Legolas and stopped lord Elrond.  
"Legolas, come on, don't be stupid," said Artilien and pulled Legolas away from the dragon.  
"No. Please listen to me. This is Tandilien. I know. Look at her eyes and tell me if that's not her. Who else in this world has that kind of the colours in his eyes?" Legolas didn't stop.  
  
They looked in the dragon's eyes; they were green-blue, like Tandilien's eyes. They couldn't believe that she could turn into a dragon.   
"But how?" said Artilien. "Why didn't she tell us that?"  
"Well maybe she was too afraid to tell. She thought if she told us that she can turn into the dragon no one would like her," said lord Elrond, but just then the dragon was gone and there on the bed lay an elf, Tandilien. They all left her alone and were off to dinner.  
At the dinner no one spoke. After the dinner everybody returned quietly to their rooms. 


	5. Rivendell’s party

Rivendell's party  
  
Next morning Tandilien felt better but still didn't talk to anyone. She knew that they knew what she could turn to.   
"Good morning, Tandilien," said Legolas when she walked out of her room. Tandilien just looked at him and gave him a nice smile but didn't answer anything. Legolas was looking at her until she disappeared out in to the garden.  
Legolas turned and faced Arwen.  
"Why such a sad face, Legolas?"  
"Well Arwen, –– I don't know what I have done to her. She still doesn't want to talk to anyone. I don't mind if she can turn into a dragon. She is still something special to me," said Legolas and looked out of the window into the garden where Tandilien has gone to.  
"And does she know that?" Arwen smiled to him.  
"Know what?" Legolas was puzzled.  
"That you love her?"  
"Well –– I don't know. I gave her the Linaelote en' Mirkwood, but I think she doesn't know the meaning of that flower," said Legolas.  
"Neither do I," Arwen smiled.  
"Oh yes of course, that only has a meaning in Mirkwood. Well then she doesn't know that," said Legolas and looked sadder than a minute ago.  
"Why you silly little elf, go for her. Tell her that you love her," said Arwen and walked away.  
  
Legolas wasn't sure about telling that to Tandilien. He needed someone to talk to, but no one was around to whom he could trust. So he returned to his room and sat down in the chair on the balcony. He put his legs on the fence of the balcony and fell into a deep dream. No one bothered him; he was alone.   
But suddenly he heard someone walking towards him. He didn't move until the person touched his shoulder; it was his old friend from Mirkwood, Arnion.  
  
"Hello, my dear friend," said Arnion and hugged Legolas.  
"Why, hello Arnion. How are you? Haven't seen you for ages. Where have you been?" said Legolas in return.  
"I'm fine, thank you for asking. I've been living in Lothlórien for the past few years. And how are you?" asked Arnion.  
"I'm ok. I have been feeling a little weird but otherwise I'm ok," said Legolas and smiled to Arnion. "So, are you going to enter the archery contest tonight?"  
"I don't think so. Because everybody knows who's going to win," Arnion smiled to Legolas. And they both walked out of the room and into the garden.  
  
The night fell and all the guests came. The party started. Tandilien was now much better; she even talked to all the guests and was pretty happy. Legolas stepped to her and said: "You look great tonight."  
"Oh, thank you, prince Legolas. You do look the same," she smiled. "And I'm sorry for this morning."   
"It's ok, just that you fell better," said Legolas and than Aragorn came. "Well this is king Elessar from Gondor. And this is lady Tandilien from Downfield forest."   
"It's nice to meet you king Elessar, I heard so much about you," Tandilien said.  
"It's nice to meet you too, lady Tandilien. I heard very little about you, but your name has been heard in my ears," said Aragorn and bowed to her. And he walked away.  
"Oh look and there is Gimli, son of Glóin," said Legolas.  
"Well, well, well. Look who's here. Legolas my dear friend. And who is the lovely lady?" said Gimli and bowed to her so his beard touched the ground.  
"This is lady Tandilien," Legolas introduced her to his very good friend.  
"Master Gimli it's a pleasure to meet you. I really wondered what you look like. And I have to say that you're really a charming dwarf," said Tandilien and smiled to Gimli, who was now a little red in the face.  
They all smiled and Legolas and Tandilien walked on until they came to an elf-girl which was talking to Artilien.  
"Well hello you two. I wondered when you'd show up. I wish to introduce you to someone that has come today. This is Annúnhilwen. She is from Lothlórien," Artilien introduced her friend. She had long black hair and was younger than Artilien you could tell that, because she was a little shy and all the young elves are like that.  
"Hello lady Annúnhilwen. I'm very glad to meet you," said Tandilien and smiled to her.  
"Hello," said Legolas. "Well I'll have to go now. I have to prepare myself for the archery contest."  
Legolas left the three girls alone and went to the garden where almost all the guests were waiting for the contest to begin. There were many elves and men who entered the contests. When the last of the elves sat down, the contest begun.   
In the first round Legolas, Glorfindel, Arnion, Aragorn and by surprise lord Elrond won. The second round came and they moved the target a little further away. The first shot was Aragorn's and he hit in the centre of the target. Than was Elrond's turn, he missed the centre but he hit the target. Elrond was proud of himself. Than it was Arnion's turn. He split Aragorn's arrow in half. Everybody cheered; especially Artilien, who the loudest of them all.  
Then it was Glorfindel's turn. He did the same to Arniron's arrow as he did to Aragorn's. At last it was Legolas's turn. He took his bow and one of his arrows out of the quiver; he put the arrow in the right place and let it go. The arrow flew through the air and stopped in the middle of Glorfindel's arrow. Everybody stood up and cheered for all the archers and especially for the winner, who was again Legolas.  
He really was unbeatable. He never lost any of the archery contest as long as he played in.  
Now some of the guests had gone to their rooms for some rest, some of them were on the way home, but some of them stayed in the garden and were walking in the beautiful moonlight and stars.   
Arnion and Artilien went to the pool and there they sat down and talked under a tree, while they were watching the beautiful water flow by.  
Annúnhilwen had gone with an unknown elf for a little walk around the park, and then she returned to her room for a little rest.  
Arwen and Aragorn were on the way to the horses.  
Only Legolas was alone in the end of the garden in Rivendell and he was sitting and staring in something in the distance.  
"May I join you?" said an angel voice behind Legolas's back.  
He turned around and saw Tandilien looking at him with her lovely green-blue eyes.  
"Oh, yes please," said Legolas.  
"Congratulations on your victory. I knew you'd win," said Tandilien and smiled at him.  
"Oh, it was nothing. I always win," said Legolas.  
Tandilien sat closer to him and put her head on his shoulder. Legolas was pretty amazed of what was happening. He then put one of his hands on her shoulder and his head on hers. They both looked into the Moon. They sat there for at least an hour. Then Tandilien stood up and wanted to go.  
"Wait, where are you going?" said Legolas.  
"I'm a little tired, I'm going to rest my sleepy eyes," she said and looked at him.  
Legolas then stood up and put his hands on her face. Then his lips soon touched hers. His hands were now all around her body and he didn't want to let her go. She did the same. They both felt like as they were in heaven and not on Earth. When they opened their eyes they were both looking into each other's eyes. Legolas couldn't believe what he did. He quickly turned away and said: "I'm sorry. I didn't mean too. I just… love you so much."  
"Legolas, I love you too," whispered Tandilien. "But I was afraid to tell you that before, because I thought you wouldn't like me because I can turn into a dragon."  
"I don't care if you can turn into a dragon. The first time I saw you in the forest I fell in love with you," said Legolas and stepped closer to Tandilien.  
They hugged each other and both of them walked toward Tandilien's room.  
"Sleep well, my princess," said Legolas and kissed Tandilien.  
He walked away but he heard Tandilien say: "You too, my prince."  
He stopped for a moment and smiled. Then he walked towards his room. There he lay on the bed for at least two hours. He was thinking of what had happened that night. Everything was so wonderful and magical. But soon he closed his blue eyes and fell into a deep dream. 


	6. Back to Mirkwood

Back to Mirkwood  
  
Next day all Rivendell was in love. Everybody was happy. Even Legolas couldn't deny that he was in love.   
"Well Legolas, you finally found yourself a girl. I really feel sorry for her," said Artilien when she found out about what had happened last night between Legolas and Tandilien.  
"Why do you feel sorry for her?" Legolas looked at his little cousin.  
"'Coz you're really annoying sometimes," Artilien told him.  
"Oh, no I'm not. You are," he said.  
"Yeah, right," said Artilien and rolled her eyes.  
"Yes, you are," Legolas insisted.  
"Again arguing?" said the voice behind the corner. It was Arwen. "Why can't you get along?"  
"She started," said Legolas.  
"No, I did not," Artilien said and looked at Arwen. "You did, because you can't take a joke."  
"Oh, now I can't take a joke," Legolas was angry.  
"Stop it, you two. Don't break the love and happiness of this day," Arwen said to Legolas and Artilien. "Legolas, my father wants to talk with you. You Artilien, come with me I'll show you something."  
Artilien and Legolas looked at each other and walked separate ways. Artilien has gone with Arwen and Legolas was on his way to lord Elrond.  
  
"Legolas, come here, please. I've got a job for you," said lord Elrond. "You have to take this letter to your father, its urgent. We'll need a lot of elves; some dragons went pretty mean in Downfield forest. And I would appreciate if you don't tell that to lady Tandilien."  
"Oh ok. I won't tell her anything. I'll leave at once," said Legolas and took the letter.  
He quickly ran to his room for his bow and arrows, and just as he was passing Tandilien's room, she stepped out of it.  
"Where are you going, my love?" she asked.  
"To Mirkwood –– it's urgent," said Legolas and ran down the hall.  
"I'm going with you," she called after him.  
"No, stay here. It's better for you," said lord Elrond when he heard Tandilien shout.   
"No, I won't, I'm going with him and that's final," said Tandilien and got in her room.  
"No, lady Tandilien, you must stay here," lord Elrond said, but just then, he heard a loud noise coming from the room. He opened the door and Tandilien was gone.  
  
Legolas was already on his way out of Rivendell when something grabbed the horse and him and lifted them up.  
"What is happening?" Legolas looked up and saw that he was lifted by a dragon. "Tandilien?"  
The dragon smiled: "Yes it's me. Don't you ever leave me like that again. We'll be in Mirkwood at the end of the day."  
Legolas was very confused. He had never flown before and he got a little sick.  
"Tandilien, can we please stop for a moment? I don't feel well," said Legolas and sat down in Tandilien's hand.  
"Ok, but then we have to carry on tomorrow morning," said Tandilien and landed on soft grass by the river at the edge of Mirkwood.  
"Ok, but I really feel sick. I have never flown before and it feels funny," said Legolas and jumped into the river. "That's much better."  
Tandilien changed to herself again and fell asleep. Legolas got out of the water and put a soft blanket over Tandilien. He then sat beside her and watched her all night.  
  
Next morning came, but Tandilien didn't wake up.  
"Tandilien, wake up. We have to go," said Legolas and tried to wake up Tandilien.  
She didn't move. She lay there like dead. 'Why didn't I listen to her? If I hadn't wanted to land, we could be in Mirkwood now and she could lie in her bed.' Legolas was angry at himself. He took Tandilien and put her on his horse. Then he mounted the horse and they were off into the forest of Mirkwood.   
Later in the day he came to the gates.  
"Who goes there?" asked the guard. "Oh, master Legolas, it's nice to see you again." And he let them in.  
"Father, she needs a rest and someone to check her out if she is ok. And here is the letter from lord Elrond. He needs our help. It's something about…" Legolas stopped and looked at Tandilien if she is still unconscious. "…dragons of Downfield forest."  
"Oh I see, but why do you whisper about the dragons?" king Thranduil asked.  
"Lady Tandilien is not supposed to know anything about them and what is happening. Lord Elrond said so. And he also forbid her to go with me, but she came after me as a dragon," said Legolas and looked at Tandilien. She suddenly moved and out of her came a moan. She opened her eyes and saw Legolas and king Thranduil standing beside her.  
"Tandilien, did you hear anything that me and Legolas were just talking about?" king Thranduil asked her.  
"Father let her rest, she is too tired to talk now," said Legolas and helped Tandilien sit up.  
"No I must know. If she heard us we must share everything else with her," king Thranduil told his son.  
"Ok. Tandilien dear, please tell us if you heard us?" Legolas whispered in her ear.  
"Yes I did," she said slowly and in pain. "But what is with dragons I did not hear."  
"Well, that's it. She has to hear everything that is written in this letter. But I still don't understand why lord Elrond didn't want to tell lady Tandilien about the dragons," king Thranduil didn't understand.  
"I don't know either. Tandilien, can you walk?" Legolas helped Tandilien stand up and all three of them walked towards Tandilien's little house, which was given to her a few days ago when she first came to Mirkwood.  
When they reached the inside of the house, Legolas put Tandilien on her chair and he found two other chairs. One for his father and one for him. They all sat down and king Thranduil started to talk.  
"As you both know, the dragons sang a song before Tandilien left the forest," Tandilien and Legolas looked at each other and were desperate to hear more. "These dragons are not ordinary dragons as it was Smaug of the Lonely Mountain. These dragons were great warriors of the sea gates a few centuries ago," king Thranduil stopped.  
"What? They were warriors of the sea gates? No, it can't be true. But what happened to them?" asked Tandilien.  
"Well. The dark lord Sauron wanted them to join him, but they resisted. So he cast a curse upon them all. They were very scared, so they left the sea gates and had gone to the Downfield forest where they all hid themselves. But one day king Airecrabanion found them and pleaded them if they would like to be the guardians of the forest," king Thranduil explained to Tandilien.  
"But father why didn't they attack him?" Legolas asked his father.  
"I'm not sure why, but I think that the king Airecrabanion had something inside him that protected him. Now let me tell you the rest you have to know.  
"As I said, these dragons are not ordinary dragons. And when they sang that song they were given some powers that lord Sauron accidentally gave them with that curse. And because of that they became very powerful. That had happened once before but luckily king Airecrabanion brought them back to what they were. To guardians of Downfield forest. But now he's gone and no one we know has the power to stop them. So I think we have to fight them and bring them all to their ends," king Thranduil finally finished the story.  
Tandilien looked in the way of the balcony and closed her eyes. Legolas started to think who could have that power.   
"Legolas come let's leave Tandilien to rest a little, she must be tired. And you need a good rest too," said king Thranduil and pulled Legolas out of Tandilien's little house.  
"Father, may I have that letter that lord Elrond sent to you?" asked Legolas.  
"Of course, my son. In the morning, now you need to rest and forget all about the story I've told you," said king Thranduil.  
They soon came to Legolas's room. Legolas lay on the bed and looked up in the ceiling. He had so many questions but he wanted to know the answer to one question now. He got up and walked towards his door. He opened it and saw two guards in front of the door.  
"Master Legolas you are forbidden to get out of your room until your father says so," said one of the guards.  
"But I must speak to lady Tandilien immediately," said Legolas and wanted to walk out of his room again.  
"No, we are not allowed to let you go and if it's necessary we will use force," said the guard.  
"Fine then," said Legolas and shut his door.  
He got back to his bed and sat on it. He was a prisoner of his own room. 'But why would father do that to me?' Legolas thought. 'Maybe he knew that I would want to speak to Tandilien. But I must know if Tandilien remembers the song.'  
He finally gave up and fell asleep.  
  
"Wake up, sleeping beauty," said Thoriel and spilled cold water over Legolas.  
"What the… It's you! Get out of my room!!!" Legolas shouted at his brother. "Now look I'm all wet."  
"Oh is our little brother wet?" smiled Gildalas. "What will lady Tandilien say when she sees you all wet? She'll think you're stupid."  
"What is going on here?" said a voice behind all of them.  
The brothers turned around and saw lady Tandilien.  
"Good morning, milady," all the brothers said together. "You look lovely this morning."  
"Yeah ok, I hear that a thousand times this morning. May I ask you something, Thoriel?" said Tandilien a little angry.  
"Why, of course," Thoriel said.  
Tandilien took her hands behind her back and spilt a bucket of water over Thoriel: "Now tell me how you feel?"  
All the brothers cheered for her and were laughing at Thoriel, even Legolas laughed at him.  
"Well done, my love, you really showed him who's the boss," said Legolas and stood up. "Just a moment I'll go and change, I can't be like this in front of you."  
"You look just fine, but you better change," said Tandilien and smiled at Legolas.  
All of them walked out of Legolas's room and were still laughing at the event that had happened a few minutes ago. They came to the dining room and sat down for breakfast. They all talked and Legolas and Tandilien told them all about Rivendell's party and about them.  
"Well, Legolas you've finally chosen one. And she is a real beauty," said king Thranduil.  
Tandilien blushed and thanked him.  
"I may expect some grandchildren soon, am I right?" asked king Thranduil and smiled.  
"Father!" said Legolas and looked at him. King Thranduil almost fell off his chair; he was laughing so hard.  
"Ok I'm sorry son; I just can't help myself sometimes. Now let us go to real business. Tandilien and Legolas will leave today and tell lord Elrond that we will be glad to help him and Lothlórien in the fight against the dragons of Downfield forest. You five will get all the warriors and prepare them for the fight. Now, Legolas, I think Tandilien won't wait for ever. See you in 39 days," said king Thranduil.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
There is more to come... I'll post the rest of it as soon as I'll get some reviews :) 


End file.
